Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This Chapter is called, "Professor Elvin Gadd". Plot (At Bowser's Castle, a lot of Koopatrols are guarding the place at the door. A airship is arriving at the airship station.) *Dark Koopatrol: Ha ha ha. We are here. *Yoshi: Oh no. *Princess Peach: It's okay Yoshi. We will be fine. *Metal Mario: Watch it. Take it from a yard to a fire drill. (The airship land to the first stop of the airship station) *Koopa Guard: Check, all clear. *Goomba Guard: Let's go. We don't want slowpokes and slow people around. *Metal Mario: Yes sir. Mama mia. (The people of the airship land and headed to Bowser's) *Yoshi: Where are you taking us? Where's my colony? *Dark Koopatrol: Your colony? Ha ha ha. We didn't capture them yet. *Yoshi: Monster. You Metal Mario is not the real Mario. *Metal Mario: Then who the real Luigi is? (At Kamek's Science Lab) *Kamek: Metal Luigi, rise from the sky. MY BRILLIANT CREATION! *upload Metal Luigi* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Kammy: Kamek! *Kamek: Mother? *Kammy: I knew you won't wake me up. What are you doing? *Kamek: Uh? Nothing. *Metal Luigi: *rise* Hello? Metal Mario? *Kammy: Liar! I know you were doing something. *Metal Luigi: Stop! I know what my brother is up to? *Kammy: You're brother Metal Mario? *Metal Mario: Yes. I will find him and join him. He came up with something new. Follow me. *Kammy: Okay. *Kamek: Can i come? *Kammy: No. Stay. Go to sleep. *Kamek: Ah, fine. (In the penguin prison room) *Erik: I hate this place. What can we do? *Atticus: This make me uncomfortable. I wish Seymour was here to break the cages out. *Bo: We would have sleep with our mommies last night. *Ashley: Mommies? Did someone seperate us? *Lauren: No. I sense monsters and creatures around. We have to escape the castle. *Erik: I guess for dinner. They have chicken, meat, pork and even penguin! *Everyone: *scream* *Atticus: Oh no! That's the bad news! I hate this place. I want my daddy. *Erik: Me too. Some wacky person is trying to take over the world when we have to escape. *Lauren: I know right? (In Bowser's room) *Bowser: Ah, welcome back you guys. Metal Mario, well done. *Metal Mario: You're welcome. We capture Yoshi as well. *Yoshi: I hope you didn't blow up my island. Did you? *Bowser: No. First, baby penguins. Now, Princess Peach and Yoshi. Dreams alway come true. *Princess Peach: I hope your dream is a mess. *Dark Koopatrol: Be quiet. First of all, we already lost King Bob-omb. *Bowser: No. Our greatest Bob-omb creator who created the Bob-ombs for us. Goomboss is in charge of stopping the Mario Brothers. And i even failed the Wario Brothers to stop them for years. Years! I hate this place so much that i wish i even live on a beautiful castle. *Kammy: It's okay Koopa King, i brought in a new creation. *Bowser: Metal Luigi. *Metal Luigi: Oh yes. *Princess Peach: No. Not Luigi too. *Metal Mario: Hello brother. *Metal Luigi: Hi there. Remember me? *Metal Mario: Yes. We reunited at last. *Bowser: Now, my new continent generator will rise and destroy Antarctica at last. Ha ha ha ha ha. *Yoshi: No! You can't do that. That's the real world. *Bowser: Of course i have taken over dimensions. The Real-World is the next target for now. For the ultimate quest of eating tasty animals. *Yoshi: Then i hate PETA all because of you. *Bowser: Send them to the prison room. *Dark Koopatrol: Yes sir. *Kammy: Go! *Dark Koopatrol: Follow me boys. *Princess Peach: Oh no. *Yoshi: We are doomed. *Bowser: My plan will succeed. Goomboss, i will pray for you to stop Mario. Petey Piranha, you're next. (In the haunted hoods, everyone is arrive from warping up a grey pipe) *Ramón: Eek! Scary. *Rinaldo: No Ramón, we're already here. *Ramón: Fine. *Mario: We are here. *Vivian: Luigi, is that the place you wanted to go. *Luigi: Yes. I requested it to go there for help. *Vivian: Okay then. We are all going together. *Mumble: Seems tight to me. *Gloria: Mumble, are we okay? *Mumble: Yeah, we are. *Toadsworth: Oh boy, Luigi, i did not see his lab somewhere. *Luigi: No. I found it around the place. *Toadsworth: Where? *Luigi: Follow me. We're going to the path. *Mumble: Alright. (In the path of the haunted way) *Mario: I am seeking of looking for something. *Luigi: Anyone there? Hello? *Stuffwell: Mario and Luigi! *Mario: Stuffwell! *Stuffwell: Boys, it's good to see you again. It been ages since the Shroobs' defeat. Now i decided to found you guys when Professor Elvin Gadd was looking everywhere for you. *Luigi: Well, he wanted me to come. I should apologize for the death of my mansion. I rent it years ago until King Boo take it over. *Stuffwell: And you young penguin, what's your name? *Mumble: My name is Mumble HappyFeet and this is my brother Phoenix. *Phoenix: Cool looking bag. *Stuffwell: Thanks. We should be back to adventure any soon. *Mario: Okay. Let's go. *Stuffwell: Back to Adventure! (The heroes arrive at Professor Elvin Gadd's lab) *Luigi: This is it. We found it. *Vivian: Yeah, this is where we can go to. *Beldam: Vivian, why do you have to be picky about it? *Vivian: I'm not picky. Marilyn is alway picking at things. *Marilyn: Guh-guh. *Mumble: Yep. She always say it. *Stuffwell: So Luigi, ready to knock on the door? *Luigi: Yes. *knock on the door* *Noah: Gentle please. Move back so he can come over to you. *Gadd: *open the door* Oh, hi Luigi. Anything to except? *Luigi: Yes, may i bring the guests over? *Gadd: Sure, come in everyone. *Luigi: Let's go. (Inside of Professor Elvin Gadd's lab) *Mumble: Wow, this place is a mix of the laboratory and the library. *Gadd: Oh yes. R.O.B., introduce them. *R.O.B.: *introduce them* Hi, my name is R.O.B. *Terry: Oh, hi there. *R.O.B.: Rob rob rob the Robot. *Mumble: Nice to meet you. *Gadd: Robo Mario, come here. *Robo Mario: Hi everyone, my name is Robo Mario. I am here to test you all. *Ramón: Cool. I wish Esequiel was here to tickle the penguins. *Raul: Esequiel man. He live in the ice of the island. *Ramón: It also close to the island that my family lives. Even Montay, the friendly penguin chick lives there. *Rinaldo: Cape Adare you say? *Ramón: Yes. That the one where Xever rule it all. *Gadd: So in my lab, you will see everything around here. I have a lot of stuff here and my past inventions are at another room. *Stuffwell: Cool. Oh, Professor Frankly is calling me. *Vivian: Is Professor Frankly suppose to be a Goomba? *Luigi: Yes, Mario told me about it. *Frankly: *appear as holegram* Hi everyone. My name is Professor Frankly, i am here to see how your doing? *Mumble: We're doing fine. *Frankly: Great. As you may know, Bowser is threatening to destroy the whole world and the real-world. *Lovelace: Oh no. This is bad news. *Frankly: Right. Do it for the world, and remember, save yourselfs. *Stuffwell: We will do it professor. We will. *Frankly: Good. You may see a lot of bad Goombas around. Now back to my business. *hologram disappear* *Stuffwell: Oh well, nothing than a single day. *Mario: So, you have a anything from us? *Gadd: Yes. You know a little something i planned before. A tickle test. *Mumble: So, it's something like a tickle torment? *Gadd: Yes. Follow me. To the tickle room. (At the tickle room) *Mumble: Wow. *Phoenix: Very cool. *Gadd: This is where every tickle test is there. On a mat or on a machine like the one from the doctor. *Mumble: I know. *Phoenix: I seem to like it. *Mario: That's fun. *Luigi: Seems like it. *Gadd: Now, that's interesting. I wish i can do it all day with my ghosts. *Phoenix: Now show me the tickle torment. *Gadd: There. *reveal the tickle torment* *Phoenix: Wow. *Raul: Looking sharp. *Gadd: How about you two and lay down. *Mumble: Cool. *Raul: Me? *Gadd: Not you. *Raul: Awww, i miss. *Rinaldo: Better luck next time. (Mumble and Phoenix lay down on their own tickle torment) *Mumble: Looks clean. Is it? *Phoenix: Yes. Feel relaxing. *Ramón: Let me know when you're ready. *Gadd: I will be ready for this. *Mumble: Hope it will work. *Mario: Professor Elvin Gadd, ready? *Gadd: Yes. Time to tickle. *press the button to tickle the penguins* (A tickle machine is used to tickle Mumble and Phoenix with the tickle hands) *Mumble: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. That's tickles. *Phoenix: Yeah right. *Gadd: It's working. *Phoenix: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! *Vivian: Awww, it's so cute to tickle them. *Perxio: Okay Vivian, we get it. *Ramón: This is how you do Esequiel right. *Rinaldo: Ramón, do you like Esequiel? *Ramón: Yes. But why do you have to tell me the dumbest question in my life? *Rinaldo: Nothing is wrong with your life. *Raul: Who cares. *Lombardo: Nah. *Nestor: Let's just watch it. *Mumble: Hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. *Phoenix: That's funny. *giggles* *Gadd: Great. *Phoenix: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. *Gloria: They're alway tickled. *Mary: I know Gloria. *Lombardo: Sure to know. *Mumble: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. *Phoenix: Yeah, fun. *R.O.B.: Want a massage? *Phoenix: A massage? No thanks. *R.O.B.: I thought it would be something like a masa. *Robo Mario: Feel free to have some fried shrimp. They taste yummy. *Gadd: Sorry Robo Mario, you can't eat but anything. *Robo Mario: Aw. *Mumble: That's okay. *Phoenix: I'm still loving it. *Nestor: I wonder what the strong guys are up too? *Rinaldo: Yeah man, we know what the strong guys are doing. *Raul: You bet something when the killer whales try to attack us. *Rinaldo: That's old news. *Raul: We know Rinaldo. *Mumble: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. *Phoenix: Yeah. Funny. *Perxio: Good job my friend. *Phoenix: Thank you. *Ramón: You're the best. *Phoenix: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *Rinaldo: Boring. (In the sunset of the forest close to Rock Rock Mountain) *Will: Gosh, how we are going to get some sleep? *Koops: Boys, don't worry. We will find Mario and Mumble in no time. *Bill: Lucky that these two has the same name starting at M. *Will: No. Their names start with M. *Bill: Then, why do you have to be so negative about something. *Goombella: Boys, don't make me want to eat you for dinner. *Will: Sorry. *Bill: My apologies. *Koops: What did i do wrong? *Goombella: Nothing Koops. Quiet of you. *Kooper: Oh no. Goombas, hide. *Goombella: Quick, hide under the log. (Goombella, Kooper and Koops with Bill and Will hide under the log while Goomboss group walk into the pass with the caged Goomba) *Goomba: Mommy? Daddy? *Red Goomba: There's no Mommy and Daddy for you. *Blue Goomba: Ha ha ha! *Goomba: Help me! *Goomboss: Quiet you son of a crush! *Goomba: I hope your group dies in a fire. *Goomboss: Guys, he want us to die in a fire. *Goombas: *laughs* (Inside the log) *Will: Loser Goombas, i see nothing than a mushroom with eyes. *Goombella: I'm the only good Goomba around. One of Bowser's great grandfathers exiled most Goombas and Koopas in the past and one of my great grandfathers is one of them. Even Professor Frankly too. *Koops: What about Bob-ombs? *Goombella: Even them too. The Yoshis are lucky to not be in Bowser's side. *Koops: Gosh, we haven't eat like in forever. What is going on? *Kooper: What a waste of time. We're gonna miss dinner. (Tubba Blubba walk into the forest, stomping on his way) *Koops: What's that sound? *Kooper: Oh no, it's Tubba Blubba. *Tubba Blubba: *grab the log and break it with Koops, Bill, Will, Goombella and Kooper getting hurt* ROAR! *Will: Monster! *Goomboss: ATTACK! (The Goombas fight against Tubba Blubba) *Koops: Get out of here guys. *Goombella: No. Someone is trapped in the cage. *Koops: Come on, he's gonna get us all. *Tubba Blubba: *punch Goomboss' face* *Goomboss: Ow. Stupid. *Tubba Blubba: *break the forest tree and hit most Goombas* *Goomboss: My pack! My pack! *Red Goomba: Run! *Blue Goomba: It's a dinosaur turtle monster! *Goombella: Don't worry. I will save you. *Goomba: Go. I'll do it by myself. *Goombella: What? Are you an idiot or something? *Goomba: No. Go on! *Tubba Blubba: *break the Goomba's cage and grab both Goomba and Goombella* *Goombella: Help me! *Tubba Blubba: Yes. You're- *Goomboss. *hit Tubba Blubba's back* MINE! *Goomba: Ahhhhhh! *Goombella: Hold on! *she and Goomba landed to the pond* *Bill: Run for your lives! Where's the pipe. *Will: Great. Now we're lost. *Kooper: Don't worry. I'll pick you two up. *Koops: Kooper, go into the pond. *Kooper: Oh no. *Tubba Blubba: *grab both Koops and Kooper* *Koops: Uh oh. *Tubba Blubba: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. You're coming with me. *Goomboss: Red and Blue Goomba, toast them. *Red and Blue Goomba: Yes sir! (Red and Blue Goomba bite off Tubba Blubba) *Tubba Blubba: *throw Koops and Kooper to the pond* OW! WEEEEEEEEE! (In the pond) *Koops: I'm shell shocked. My clothes are getting wet. *Kooper: Me too. *Goombella: Kooper, you don't have any clothes! *Kooper: Oh. My signature bandana is getting wet. *Will: Hey guys, hide! *Bill: Jump Will! (Bill grab Will to the pond as Goomboss misses) *Goomboss: No! *Tubba Blubba: *punch Goomboss to the log forest tree* *Goomboss: Ow. *get hit by a rock from the forest tree and got defeated* *Tubba Blubba: Kooper...once again, we met again. *Kooper: Oh no. He's real mad this time. *Goomba: *run off* I'm out of here! *Tubba Blubba: Come back! *Goombella: *bite Tubba Blubba's tail* *Tubba Blubba: OW! NO! *Goombella: Gotcha. *Tubba Blubba: Get off me you little Goomba! *Goombella: Not if i rip your tail apart. *Tubba Blubba: *move back from running and hit Goombella from the tree* *Koops: Goombella! *Kooper: Oh no. *Will: Oh my. *Bill: Is she alright? *Koops: Goombella, you okay? *Goombella: Yes.......i am. *Tubba Blubba: *grab Koops and swallow him* *Koops: *inside Tubba Blubba's belly* Oh no! Help me! This place is nasty than Hooktail's belly. *Goombella: Monster......you ate him. *Tubba Blubba: You're coming with me. *Bill: No! Stop! *Will: Stop it right now. *Tubba Blubba: Aw, two krills for dinner. *hold Bill and Will and swallow them* *Bill and Will: *getting swallow by Tubba Blubba* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! *Kooper: Let my friends go! *Tubba Blubba: Not if you take me to Mario. *Kooper: No! *Goombella: Kooper no! *Tubba Blubba: *grab Kooper and swallow him* *Kooper: *inside Tubba Blubba's belly* Uh oh. Not again. *Goombella: Ugh..........what a fool of you. *Tubba Blubba: *grab Goombella* Thank you, now you're going inside of my tummy yummy belly. *swallow Goombella* *Goombella: *inside Tubba Blubba's belly* Ugh! This place is nasty. *Tubba Blubba: Mario....i will find you. I know where you are. *run after Mario* *Red Goomba: Are you seeing what i'm seeing? *Blue Goomba: No. We have to tell Bowser about this. (Back at Professor Elvin Gadd's lab) *Mumble: Ha ha ha. Make it stop. *Gadd: Okay guys, i think we're done for today. *stop the tickle torment* *Ramón: We're finish? *Rinaldo: Yes. We have to sleep now. *Noah: Come on everyone, let's go home. *Maurice: No Noah, we're not leaving until our kids are safe. *Noah: Oh. We need to find some space to sleep. *Nestor: We can do it because i'm strong. *Lombardo: No Nestor. That would take 30 years to break the trees and miss a lot of fiesta parties. *Nestor: Oh. I'm sorry. *Vivian: We can do it together. Come on my sisters. (Vivian and her sisters teleported out and arrive outside from going up. Vivian fire all of the burned trees, then Beldam freezes all of the burned trees. Last, Marilyn thunder shot at the burned trees and cleaned the whole land out.) *Beldam: Wait a minute, Mumble and his pack will get dirty if they sleep on the dirt. *freeze the dirt into ice* There. (Everyone leave Professor Elvin Gadd's lab) *Robo Mario: Bye bye everyone. See you tomorrow. *Toadsworth: Awwwww. I need a little rest. *Mario: I'm sleeping inside. *Luigi: Me too. *Mumble: Bye everyone. Tomorrow we will continue the quest. *Phoenix: Hey look. A place for us. *Mumble: Looks like a rink. We gotta go. Bye. *Gadd: So long boys. *close the door* *Stuffwell: Oh well. The Adventure Continues tomorrow. (In the frozen rink) *Ramón: Hey. Where are the nests. *Raul: Ramón, this is not Adélie-Land. This is the sleeping spot, we're gonna sleep in. *Ramón: Fine by me. *sleep* *Noah: Goodnight. *sleep* *Mumble: Goodnight Noah. *sleep* *Phoenix: Shippo and Catherine, i hope you're okay. I will be back in no time. *sleep* *Perxio: Relax, to the safest spot of the ice rink. *sleep* *Nicole: Pally, ready? *Pally: Yes. Goodnight. *sleep with Nicole* (In the cave) *Vivian: So this is our cave spot? *Beldam: Yes. We will have to sleep there. *Marilyn: What? No bathrooms? No food? And no beds? *Beldam: Yes. We will have to sleep from our shadows. *Vivian: Goodnight Beldam. *sleep in the shadow* *Beldam: Goodnight Vivian. *sleep in the shadow* *Marilyn: *yawns* What a day. Goodnight ladies. *sleep in the shadows* (Everyone is sleeping outside. In Mario and Luigi's room of the lab.) *Mario: Goodnight Brother. *sleep* *Luigi: Goodnight Mario. I hope the day went well today. *sleep* *Stuffwell: Might sleep as well. *sleep* (Everyone went to sleep) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 8) Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions